goosebumpsadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa I. Gynoid
Elsa Gynoid was actually the second first of the Nightbumpers, along with Stranger. She is a Gestalt, a Frankenstien creature that cannot age like anyone else. Characteristics Name: Elsa I. Gynoid Age: 14/15 (actual age 87 years old) Hair: Ruby red with a white lightning streak in it Eyes: Emerald Green Likes: Sewing, making friends (especially her friends), pizza with any toppings (pickles, peanut butter, and mint frosting) video-games Dislikes: Fighting, Bad people, Revolta, her battery dying on her in the worst timing ever, being reminded that she's not human, mobs and torches Family: Unknown (Father/Creator); John Stranger (Surrogate Brother); Stine (Surrogate Father) 'Background' Not much is known about her, considering her memory is scattered like a jigsaw puzzle. All she knows is that she was born in the mad scientist country called Malaria, a place hidden in a never-ending storm. She was recruited by Revolta to safe-guard Stine and Stranger on their journey to complete the Book of Goosebumps. Along the journey, she befriends them, which leads her to side with the humans completely, even after Revolta kills Stine after trying to get the book. After hiding out in Amityville for nearly sixty-something years, she and Stranger had a pretty easy life, running a Halloween store while guarding the book from an unsuspecting world. That is, until their newest employee, Courtney read the book aloud and unleashed all that they had captured. Now she must join in the hunt once more, providing the power/muscle in the hunt. Along the way, she's completely obsessed with trying to fit in. Getting into ridiculous and somewhat dangerous situations with the others. And along the way she will gain what she had longed more than ever: friends and being accepted by Man. 'Personality' Elsa's personality is often friendly and optimistic, though this also comes with being rather naïve as to her surroundings. Oftentimes, people like Priscilla and Ivy take advantage of her friendliness to further their own goals. And even though she is half-mechanical and knows not her own past, she continues to strive to being human, convinced that her half-artificially enhanced body does little to impede on her abilities to be fully human. She desires secretly to live the life of a normal teenager and often makes this desire quite apparent to her friends and creator. While naive, she is extremely perceptive. When the others get angry, she keeps her cool and scolds calmly and rationally. She also states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Her relationship with Courtney and the others is extremely important to her, and throughout the story she and the others have continued to bond. While she at first got on Courtney's nerves, the two have become closer friends as the story progresses. In a situation between Slappy, they were forced to learn about each other in order to help save their friends from the crazed dummy. Since their experience, the two have become closer friends, spending time working out or conducting séances. Elsa is also good friends with Leon, with whom she lifts weights, and Justin, whom later repairs her mechanical and vital components. Elsa is naive and somewhat insecure, but her naiveté is not to be mistaken for stupidity. Though it is this naiveté that endears her to others. A Gestalt (reanimated and altered corpse) and an outsider, she is still rather new to the Outside World and its customs. This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. She is arguably the most social of the team, regularly meditating with Courtney, or lifting weights with Leon. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. Skills/Abilities Being a Gestalt, her body has been pieced together from the corpse of a fifteen year old girl, and mechanical components have been implanted in her body. These components give her immense strength, allowing her to lift up to more than 50 tons or more. And due to her electrical generator, she is able to use a small burst of speed for a charged attack, charge up electrical equipment by using her hands as electric clamps, and using the electrical energy to create a magnetic blast wave when she claps her hands together really hard. However, it is due to her generator and her metallic components are also a weakness. If the generator tubes are cracked and sprayed on by water, she could short out and go unconscious. And due to her metallic components, she can easily get magnetized. And there is another problem; Elsa's generator needs constant charging once a month. If she fails to do so, she'll shut down in a temporary stasis lock, being nothing more than a lifeless doll. After being rebuilt into what she is today, she experiences limitations due to her machine parts, such as having to rely on a battery pack that requires a monthly recharge. 'Concept' Elsa was created from the concept idea of Starfire and Jenny Wakeman. The mechanical components were the combined idea from Ben 10's Benvicktor and Van Helsing's Frankenstein monster. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nightbumpers